The Dumbest Parody Of Mokuba's Kidnappings Ever!
by Seto's Other Sister
Summary: Title says it all. This is REALLY retarded but DON'T FLAME. If you don't like it don't review. WARNING: Retarded Mokuba gets kidnapped all the time and it's really annoying and I am bored now so I'm going to make fun of it! yay! -COMPLETE-
1. Default Chapter

**The Dumbest Parody of Mokuba's Kidnappings**

**By: CuteKitty**

**Me no own Yugioh…Yay!**

**Java- another word for coffee**

**Me- I just thought this up like…now. Mokuba gets kidnapped all the time and now I shall make fun of it! Muahaha, please don't flame, I have enough people at school thinking I'm a freak, and I don't need people I don't know thinking I'm a creep. Thank you and enjoy**

Mokuba was walking down the street.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala" Mokuba was singing.

Then Mokuba was kidnapped by Pegasus.

"AHHH!" Mokuba screamed.

"Mokuba Kaiba has been kidnapped by local Maximillian Pegasus. (Giggles) Haha what kind of name is that? Maximillian? I mean, come on! His parents should've chosen a better name! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA back to you." The news report said. Seto Kaiba spit up his java **A/N- I like saying that…java java java java, ok I'll stop**

Then Seto went to save Mokuba. Yugi and his posse followed for no apparent reason. They got to his house. "PEGASUS YOU FOOL! I SHALL GET MY BROTHER BACK!" Seto screamed at the house. "Why must you scream at a house, Kaiba?" Yugi asked innocently. "SHUT UP MIDGET!" Seto screamed at him. "Jeez why does everyone call me by my last name? How about I start calling YOU Moto!" He yelled. "Eep!" Yugi whimpered. They went inside Pegasus' castle. They saw Mokuba. "MO-KU-BA!" Seto yelled. "Stop saying my name is syllables you dork!" Mokuba yelled. Then Pegasus came out. "Hoi. I shall duel you." Pegasus said. "Why does everyone have to duel? Jeez it is boring!" Joey said. "Yeah, friendship is a friendship and we should all friendship together in friendship." Tea said. Everyone looked at her. "Why are you shipfriending me?" She asked. They continued to look at her. "FRIENDSHIP!" Tea yelled. Then she ran away. "Hmm Kaiba-boy, you seem to be retarded." Pegasus said. "Never! Let me flip up a card so you can scream in awe." Kaiba said. He flipped up a card. Pegasus screamed in awe. Then Pegasus died. Mokuba ran away because Pegasus Michael Jackson'd him. Seto made cookies!

The End

**I suk! Yay!**

**CuteKitty**


	2. Part 2! facts not accurate

**The Dumbest Parody of Mokuba's Kidnappings**

**By: CuteKitty**

**I don't own Yugioh or Michael Jackson. Phew that's a relief**

**I bash Michael Jackson A LOT **

**Me- OK, um, I guess I don't suk so I decided to continue. He gets kidnapped in every series anyway, so what the hell? **

**Reviews:**

**Sour Schuyler- Thanks for the complement, yeah, I think Noah is a Michael Jackson follower, in the American one he had his arm around Mokuba and that freaked out me and my friend. We have a whole list of Yugioh Michael Jackson Impersonators. So far there are 7 I think…I don't know somewhere around there**

**So anyway here is the story:**

After that Mokuba was walking again. Mokuba likes walking doesn't he? Then he got captured by Tristan, except his eyes looked weird. He was possessed by Marik. "Ahhhh. Help." Mokuba said, sounding the least bit scared. He knew what was coming…his Nii-sama would come save him and we would all live happily ever after. That's actually what happened. But I have time on my hands so now I will explain what happened.

Marik-Tristan was in Michael Jackson mode that night. He gave Mokuba a soda can. Mokuba drank it and got drunk. Because wine was really in the soda can. **A/N- I watch Court TV sometimes! Don't kill me! I like making fun of the people:innocent smile:**

Then Seto came in. "Tristan! How dare you!" Seto said. He saw Mokuba passed out on the couch. "Shh…that little doo-doo head is having his first hangover!" Marik-Tristan said in a VERY Michael Jacksony voice. "HANGOVER! YOU GAVE HIM BEER? Seto screamed. "No, silly willy, I gave him WINE!" Marik-Tristan said with a big animate smile. "WHAT!" Seto yelled.

**In Brooklyn, New York**

"Yo G, what was dat?" some random gangster asked.

"I dunno!" Joey said, he was visiting his friends in good ol' Brooklyn. **A/N- My 6-yr-old sister just asked my mom-"Where is Michael Jackson?" **

"Sounded like someone screamin' WHAAAAA!" Random Gangster said.

"Aww well, weren't we just robbin' some ol' jewelry store or wha?" Joey asked. He was apparently happy to be here and wasn't coming back anytime soon.

**Back In Domino**

Seto was beating up Tristan. It wasn't working so Seto gave him one of the cookies he made. Tristan choked and died because the cookie was bad.

THE END

**I don't know if the Tristan being possessed by Marik thing is true so I am begging you to not flame me! Thank you. Mmm dinner!**

**CuteKitty**


	3. Noah dundundun

**The Dumbest Parody of Mokuba's Kidnappings Ever!**

**By: CuteKitty**

**I don't own Yugioh…woohoo! Yay!**

**Me- I didn't get any reviews for part 2! But I am bored out of my mind, it's raining, I'm waiting for my mom to get home so she can get me stuff at the store, and I am an idiot! Go me! **

**CutePuppy- I miss you so so much! I wish you were here right now! Waaaaahhhhh! OK I'm done…**

**Now **

**ON WITH THE SHOW! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee fun. I'm hyper and content right now. **

Mokuba was walking. Oh jeez, with the past 2 kidnappings you'd think Seto would send him with a bodyguard right? Wrong. Seto is just an idiot. YES! I am calling Seto an idiot! And I'll do it again to! In fact…I will! Seto is an idiot Seto is an idiot, idiot, idiot, Seto is an idiot YAY! OK I'll stop now.

Anyway, Mokuba was walking and Noah kidnapped him. "Mokuba I am your freakin' stepbrother!" Noah said. Noah was drunk. "Umm, ok?" Mokuba said. Then Noah dragged Mokuba in an alleyway and you heard Mokuba scream: AHHHH! NOO! He screamed rather loudly.

**Back in Brooklyn, NY**

"Yo G, I keep hearin' some guy yellin' ya got a clue?" Random Gangster said.

"Nah got nothin' to do wit it. Wait dat sound like ol' moneybags lil bro! But dat all da way in Domino! Is tat possible?" Joey said.

"I dunno; wanna go check it out, Joe?" Random Gangster said.

"Yea Bob, we're gon ta Japan yo!" Joey said. We just learned that Random Gangster's name is Bob! Yay!

**Back in Domino**

Seto heard his brother scream. "Oh no, not again! SECRETARY GUY LADY PERSON DUDE! GET OVER HERE!" Seto said. "What." The secretary said. "Hi. You may leave." Seto said. The secretary left. "Now to get my brother." Seto said. Seto implants a tracking device in all of Mokuba's clothes. Mokuba was in an alleyway on Strawberry Street. **A/N- I'm hungry now.** **That's why I named it after food, but I have to wait until my mom gets home! Unless, I sneak ice cream! Muahaha she shall never know! OK back to the story. **Seto got there and found Noah's arm around Mokuba. Mokuba was possessed! OH NO! WHAT ARE WE EVER GOING TO DO? "Noah! Un-possess my brother right now!" Seto said. "I'm your frikkin stepbrother!" Noah said. Then they did the spilt-screen thing. On one piece was Seto, another piece Joey and Bob who had just arrived, on another piece 50 Cent and Olivia, and the last piece President Bush telling you to vote for him or die. "Yo Noah guy! Un-hand the lil dude!" Bob said. "Yeah he didn't do nuttin to ya!" Joey screamed. He was apparently in Brooklyn mode because he and Bob started beating him up. Then President Bush started lecturing Seto. "Vote for me y'all!" Pres. Bush said. "Shut up and go to America!" Seto said. Then Pres. Bush screamed like a girl and went back to Washington D.C. Seto then gave Noah one of his cookies and Noah choked and died on the cookie, thus releasing Mokuba from his possession. "Seto…give me a bodyguard dammit!" Mokuba said. "MOKUBA WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Seto scolded him. "Sorry Nii-sama." Mokuba said. Then they went home. "Ya know, I kinda like it here. I'm movin' here!" Bob said. "Yeah a'right!" Joey said. Then they did some sort of gangster handshake and went off somewhere.

The End…or is it?

**AHH! Must get rid of ice-cream before mom gets home! Success! OK, that was like the first chapter where I didn't bash Michael Jackson. Go me! I need some ideas for who should kidnap Mokuba next…please review and give me ideas! Yay! Thank you! CutePuppy get back to New York right now! WAAHHH! Hi.**

**CuteKitty**


	4. MAI!

**The Dumbest Parody of Mokuba's Kidnappings pt4**

**By: CuteKitty**

**Me- Me on Part 4! WOOHOO! I am going to use an idea I got from card captor purin. I love that idea! Woohoo! Send me in your ideas and I will guarantee that I will use it. Now…ON WITH THE SHOWWWW! WEeeeeee fun **

Normally I start out with Mokuba walking. But this time I don't. Because I don't feel like it. So, we start out with Mai. Always-wearing-revealing-clothes Mai. She was in her room plotting. "That little BRAT!" Mai said to herself, pounding her fists on the table. "How dare he have longer silkier hair than me. I must be his next kidnapper. But this time…Kaiba won't get me! I don't know how he caught Noah, but he won't catch me!" Mai said. Then she cackled evilly. "YOU NEED TO WORK ON YOUR EVIL LAUGH!" Someone yelled to her from outside. "OH SHUT UP!" Mai yelled throwing a high-heel at him. Then we heard ambulances. "Whoops…" Mai said. "I'll fix that later" Mai said. Then she ran outside and to the street where Mokuba usually walks. _'Seto is still an idiot…he STILL didn't assign a bodyguard to Mokuba! What an idiot! Oh well, works out for me!' _Mai thought. Then she walked up to little unsuspecting Mokuba. "Hi Mokuba!" Mai said cheerfully. "Hey Mai." Mokuba said. "Mokuba, I want to show you something." Mai said. "OK, first I need to call my brother. Then Mokuba took out his cell phone. "Hey, Seto? Mai wants to show me something." Mokuba said. _"Mai? OK, she's a dumb blonde and isn't capable of anything…especially since she is Wheeler's girlfriend. Go ahead." _Seto said over the phone. Mai heard and glared at his phone. "OK!" Mokuba said hanging up the phone. _'That jerk will get it' _Mai thought. Mokuba followed Mai to her apartment. She shut and locked the door. Then she looked at Mokuba and smirked. "Please don't say you're going to seduce me" Mokuba said getting nervous. "….no." Mai said. "I have kidnapped you because I am jealous" Mai said. "Of what?" Mokuba asked. "Your hair." Mai said, glaring. "That's the DUMBEST reason I have ever heard." Mokuba said, disappointed. "YOUR HAIR IS LONGER AND SILKIER THOUGH!" Mai said. "Don't you think you could've just asked me what shampoo I used?" Mokuba said crossing his arms. "Uhh...well...I…uhh…SHUT UP!" Mai stammered grabbing Mokuba's cell phone and calling Seto's number.

**A/N- I only use script form when they are on the phone**

Seto: Kaiba Corp

Mai: Hello Seto! This is Mai. Yes, MAI. I have kidnapped your brother and there is a ransom.

Seto: Not again, damn it! What is the ransom?

Mai: ALL of Mokuba's hair products.

Seto: Pretty dumb ransom, but OK!

Mai: Meet me at my house in exactly 1 hour.

Seto: OK, bye

Mai: Bye

"MUAHAHA" Mai cackled evilly. "You need to work on your evil laugh" Mokuba said. "Oh shut up" Mai said throwing a shoe at him but missed.

1 HOUR LATER

Ding-dong

"It's your brother!" Mai said. "Finally. I'm bored!" Mokuba said. Then Seto came in with his hands full of Mokuba's hair stuff. "MUAHAHA!" Mai cackled. "I'm telling you! WORK ON THAT LAUGH!" Mokuba criticized. Mai glared at him. Seto handed over Mokuba's hair products and went home with Mokuba. "Yes! Woohoo!" Mai said in victory. Ding-dong! The doorbell rang again. Mai answered it. It was 2 police officers. "Hello, uh, Miss Valentine, uhh, we came to talk to you about a incident that happened earlier today. A Mr. Marik Ishtar complained that you hit him with a high-heel; with hit him in the eye sending him to the hospital. Do you know anything about this?" The police officer asked. "Crap." Mai said.

**Yay! That chapter was long! Woohoo! Tell me what you thought! NO FLAMES!**

**CuteKitty**


	5. 50 CENT AND OLIVIA

**The Dumbest Parody of Mokuba's Kidnappings Ever!**

**By: CuteKitty**

**Me- Wow I haven't updated in a long time! I just got an idea! Anyway...I'm SO tired from our school dance...but it was fun I was dancing like an idiot. But CutePuppy doesn't like to have fun she was just walking around the whole time. Crap I hope she isn't mad at me now. CutePuppy is mad about something and I always have to hide when she is mad. Anyway, while I'm hiding, read part 5! Or...I really don't know which part this is because I'm retarded :-) so here is...whatever part this is!**

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR 50 CENT AND OLIVIA OR ANY OF THERE STUFF!  
I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST 50 and/or Olivia...this is just a story. ****I am actually kind of a fan of 50 Cent...i like some of his songs so I'm not dissing in or anything. I'm not dissing Olivia either**

**ENJOY**

* * *

50 Cent and Olivia were just standing there, confused. **(A/N- remember the spilt screens? I mentioned 50 and Olivia but forgot about them...oh no!) **"Yo why that long haired guy gettin kidnapped all the time?" 50 asked. "He's filthy rich! I say we kidnap him and fill his mind with rap" Olivia said. "Ok let's go!" 50 Cent said. They went off, singing Candy Shop. **(A/N- they played that at the dance and half the words were blocked out. Ha!)** They went to Mokuba's house. Mokuba wasn't walking! Wow! It's a miracle! They heard "Disco Inferno" blasting from Mokuba's house. Mokuba had his own little house next to the Kaiba Mansion. Lucky kid...anyway,they heard the music, and 50 Cent started singing, since it WAS his own song. **(A/N- Put the lime in the Coke, you nut! Sorry, I just saw the commercial and I had to say it) **They knocked on the door and Mokuba answered with a bunch of his friends, boys and girls, behind him. "Wow! It's 50 Cent and Olivia!" His friends said in unison. Mokuba looked at them weird. "Yeah, like hi" Olivia said. They grabbed him and ran off. "Oh my gosh! The kidnapped Mokuba!" His friends said in unison again. Did they have their own little Ishezu or something? It's like rehearsed or something! Sheesh! Anyway, they took Mokuba, in some awesome G-Unit car or whatever, and drove off to G-Unit Headquarters! Dun dun DUN! "Umm, why you kidnap me?" Mokuba asked when they were in the building. They had sat him in a chair and put headphones on him. In the CD player the headphones were connected to contained a CD that had every single rap song ever made. They were going to hypnotize him into rap. Oh no! Then, when he was on his 3rd song, Mokuba's older brother came rushing in followed by a few of his friends. "You evil rap people! Let go of my brother or else I am going to beat you!" Seto said "Yay! I'm going to be saved! Yay!" Mokuba said, smiling. "I think that YOU are the one going to get a bruising, you bastard!" 50 Cent said. "Bring it on," Seto said. 50 Cent and Seto fought for a while. "I'm bored now." 50 Cent said after 10 minutes of fighting. "Me too" Seto said. He simply took the headphones off Mokuba's head and punched 50 Cent and pushed Olivia and walked away. His friends stood there admiring the celebrities. "Come on!" Mokuba said, grabbing them and walking off, annoyed.

* * *

**Yeah, review please! Sorry it was short, and maybe not that funny, but it is 12:30am (Eastern time) and I was just at school, and then dancing like a maniac at the dance. Thank you and review.**

**_CuteKitty_**


	6. THE FINIAL SAGA

Iami was walking down the street. She was SO mad. I don't really know what she was mad at, so she was just mad. She saw Mila. "Hi Mila" Iami said. "Yo Iami! What's up?" Mila asked. "Nothing, I'm mad…I think I'm going to kidnap Mokuba. Wanna help?" Iami said. "Sure!" Mila said. They snuck to Mokuba's house. They peeked through his window and saw him and some gurl watching TV. "Kidnap the gurl to!" Iami said. Iami was in evil mode. Then again, when isn't she? Anyway, they barged into the house. "Who are they?" The gurl asked. "People!" Mokuba said. "Wow how specific" The gurl said. Then they continued watching VH1. Mila and Iami looked at each other and kidnapped them both. "Damn it! We don't have a place to go!" Mila said. "My house!" Iami said. We ran to Iami's house and put them in Sina's room since her mom was in California. "Ahhhh!" We heard the gurl scream randomly. "Don't worry, Ana!" I'll get us out!" Mokuba said. I'm guessing the gurl's name was Ana. Yay! Mokuba started searching around until he found a stash of chocolate. "Look at all this chocolate!" Mokuba said. Ana crawled over. "Yay!" She said. They both stuffed their mouths with chocolate while meanwhile in the office Mila and Iami were trying to figure out what to do with them. The DID kidnap him for no reason, after all. "What should we do?" Mila asked. Mila was terrible at coming up with plans. **A/N- Sheesh I'm having trouble figuring out one now…**

"I know! How about we make them watch Barney!" Iami said. Iami was so evil. So, a TV miraculously appeared in Sina's room. Mila and Iami walked in holding Iami's little sister's Barney videotape. Iami spotted them with the chocolate. "No, no, no" Iami said grabbing the chocolate as Mila put the tape in the VCR. Then, using her special co-authoress powers, Iami made it so Ana and Mokuba couldn't move and they had to watch the tape. Couldn't move at all. Once Ana and Mokuba realized they were watching Barney, they screamed in terror. "MUAHAHA!" Iami laughed evilly. "Now, don't do anything naughty, you two!" Mila shook a finger at them as Iami and her walked out holding the chocolate and laughing hysterically. "I think we have lost the battle." Mokuba said sadly. You then saw a white flag appear behind Mokuba with sad music. Ana looked at him sympathetically.

So Mila and Iami kept Ana and Mokuba captive. Seto didn't notice until 3 years later, when he came to Iami's house Iami killed him. Ana and Mokuba are currently dead and Mila and Iami are very content about that.

**There you have it. The final episode. There will be a sequal which will hold Bakura kidnapping him. Thank you and Review! And remember, You flame, you die. In one of my stories. Bye!**

_**CuteKitty**_


End file.
